


A furry tail

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, But also human Loki, Chubby Thor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cursed Thor, Deer Loki, Fat Thor, Fluff, Immortal Thor, Kemonomimi, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is smol, M/M, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Thor isn't Santa but he could've been
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Doomed to live an immortal life completely alone, Thor never thought he could ever find happiness again. But things change when Loki, a small deer that is more than he appears to be, becomes a part - the most important one - of his life.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 140
Kudos: 310





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard to tag, i hope my tags make sense😅  
> There's also a mention of a deer dying during birth, nothing graphic, and it's obviously neither Loki nor Thor. 
> 
> Loki, as a shapeshifter/magical creature, doesn't age like deer do, but more like humans. He's 15-16 here. 
> 
> This was meant to be a short pwp but now is full of fluff and cuteness (and porn...😅). You've been warned. Anyway, that's all, I hope I'm not forgetting something. Enjoy 😁❤️

Thor still remembers the day his life changed for the second time, years ago- even though this time it was for the better.

He had been living alone in his little cabin for decades before Loki showed up. It was a lonely and purposeless life until then, but Thor had no one to blame but himself.

He had been greedy and foolish as a young man, even arrogant and selfish at times, and it had been his doings that had almost started a war between the kingdom of his father - the one he was supposed to rule in a few years if things had gone as everyone expected - and the neighboring kingdom. Not even his beloved mother had been able to do something to help him when the witch had cursed him out of the kingdom, doomed him to live banished on the top of the mountain.

That was his punishment. An immortal life spent alone, only allowed to leave his prison and visit the town where he grew up once a year. When his mother had been alive, she'd used to come up here and bring him food, mead, or anything else he might have needed. She hadn't been able to pass the magic barrier around the cabin but at least he was able to see her. It's been decades since then, however, and Thor spent many years after that completely alone, drowning in his misery.

His mother had made arrangements so that Thor is still provided with the necessary even after her death, for which Thor is immensely grateful. It snows most of the year here, which means that game is sparse, and even though it would take a long time for Thor to starve to death - the witch had made him the closest to immortal she could, after all - it would still be a highly torturous process.

So, he gratefully accepts the food and everything else he is given, offering in return toys or furniture or anything he makes with wood. It had started as something to simply pass the time, not having many options, but soon he found out that he rather enjoys it.

Still, it was a miserable and lonely life, and Thor had started giving up, certain that nothing could change his fate. The witch had made sure of it- or at least that's what Thor thought.

But one night everything changed. Thor still thinks about that night, remembering every detail clearly like it was yesterday, even now years later; then again, the concept of time is different when you're an immortal being like him.

There was a snowstorm outside that night, the wind howling, and Thor went outside to get some more logs for the fire when he saw something brown standing out on the white of the snow. He didn't think before running toward it, his boots sinking into the thick layer of snow, the wind making it hard for him to move. He's sure a smaller person couldn't have made it.

But thankfully, he did.

The doe he found was heavily pregnant and very weak; it would have been impossible to find food up here. Thor was surprised she even survived this long. He picked her up and quickly carried her to the cabin, placing her next to the fireplace, afraid she would freeze to death with how badly she was shaking.

After that, Thor took care of her for weeks, kept her well fed and warm, and even though she had gotten significantly better, Thor still feared she wouldn't survive the birth.

And, indeed, his fears came true only weeks later. Thor managed to save the baby, but unfortunately not the mother that died before the birth was even over.

The fawn was male and a runt, as it seemed, for it was the tiniest little thing Thor had ever seen. The baby had black soft fur with white spots and fit easily in Thor's palms when he curled his long legs against his small body, looking so fragile and vulnerable that Thor was glad the mother hadn't given birth to him out there in the cold; there's no way this little one would have been able to survive. Definitely not on his own.

So, Thor kept the little deer in his cabin.

At first he told himself it would be only for the first few years, until the fawn - Loki, he named it; he's not sure why, but it felt right - grew up bigger and got stronger.

It became clear rather quickly, however, that even though Loki kept growing, he would never be as big as most deer. And Thor didn't have it in him to throw the little one out there to fend for himself- and well, if Thor's honest, Loki gave purpose to his life. He had company and he had someone to take care of, it was enough to make Thor want to keep Loki forever.

It was about ten years after Loki's birth that Thor found out that Loki was more than he thought him to be.

Thor remembers Loki, his sweet little deer, lying on his bed under the blanket when he left for the kitchen to bring him some blackberries - Loki's favorite -, only to return and find a little boy lying there.

He blinked several times, sure that his vision was tricking him, or even considering that years spent alone had finally driven him mad, but then the boy looked at him and Thor knew - he was _sure_ of it - that it was Loki. He would recognize those piercing green eyes anywhere!

Then again, it was also the adorable deer ears that gave him away.

Loki, apparently, had no idea how it happened either, but Thor had heard of this before; of magical creatures that were born into one form - animal or human - and could shift into the other.

Thor was surprised to see that even Loki's human form was smaller than most people's, but he supposes he should have guessed so. Human Loki was still his little one.

After that, Loki would spend half his time as a deer and half as a human, depending on his mood. Thor enjoyed his company, either way.

Thor taught him to cook and read and sculpture wood. Loki found the latter rather boring but fortunately he seemed to enjoy reading just fine; he was truly the smartest little deer!

It's been just the two of them for years now and Thor can't imagine his life without Loki. He truly doesn't know what he would have done if Loki hadn't showed up in his life. But, luckily for him, Loki is here, with him-

 _on_ him, to be exact. Deer Loki's favorite place to curl up is Thor's lap, since he was a baby. And even though he has grown a lot since then, he still fits comfortably on Thor's thick thighs.

Thor is sitting on his armchair near the fireplace, reading a book to Loki who seems to be half asleep, lulled by Thor's voice and the low humming of the fire. It's getting late so they should probably head to bed soon, Thor thinks and starts when suddenly Loki talks, not having realized when he shifted; he's terrifyingly quiet, sometimes.

"Thor, I was wondering-"

" _Loki!_ Clothes, now!" He orders immediately, used to this. They've talked about it before, many times; human Loki needs clothes, Thor explained to him, but Loki still forgets to get dressed unless Thor tells him to. Now, Loki pouts but nods, and Thor closes his eyes and turns his head away as Loki walks to the bedroom to take his clothes, small feet padding softly against the floor.

Loki returns wearing one of Thor's tunics instead of the ones Thor has made specifically for him, the material catching on his fluffy tail, leaving his little butt naked.

Thor sighs and shakes his head fondly, wrapping Loki in the blanket before letting him climb into his lap again.

"So, like I was saying," Loki starts again, "I was wondering if this year when we visit the town I could come like this," he says with hopeful, wide eyes that make Thor's heart ache a little.

"I don't know, Loki..." He says hesitantly, not liking the idea, like he didn't like it last year, and the year before.

He doesn't know if things have changed in his town, but when he was living there, magical creatures like Loki weren't very welcome; they were thought to be evil. So, Thor has no idea how the people would react if they knew.

And it's not only that.

It's just that Thor is afraid; he's afraid that if people find out that Loki is also human, they'll take him away. The curse said he was to live alone, forever, Thor isn't really allowed to have anyone living with him. Then again, Loki shouldn't have been able to pass the barrier either, but here he is.

"Pretty please? I'll be good I promise! And I can wear that cape you have to hide my ears! No one will know!" Loki says enthusiastically and Thor sighs in defeat; he can't keep being selfish. Loki deserves this.

"We must be _really_ careful-"

Loki squeals excitedly and wraps his little arms around Thor's neck, a huge grin splitting onto his face.

"I'll be _so_ careful! You'll see!"

It sounds more like a threat than a promise and Thor chuckles, hugging him back.

"Oh! And we can buy new books! Can we do that? Pretty, pretty please? I really want more books! I've read all the ones that you have! Even the one that you didn't let me- which I didn't understand why, it was pretty good. I liked it," Loki rants and Thor grimaces lightly, thinking about the parts of the book definitely appropriate only for adults. He would reprimand Loki for ignoring and disobeying him but he's too excited right now and Thor doesn't want to ruin it. "-so, we need more books!"

"Fine fine, you can get as many books as you want," Thor tells him and Loki lets out another happy squeal, planting a loud smooch on Thor's cheek.

"Thank you!"

**

The visit to the town is quite exhausting as it always is, but Loki is still fidgeting excitedly on his seat beside Thor, waiting impatiently for the kids to take the remaining wooden toys so they can finally walk around the town.

Making these wooden toys had become a tradition of Thor’s very soon after the beginning of the curse. Every year - the last day of it, to be exact, on December 31st - he goes to his hometown, carrying a big sack full of toys over his shoulder, handing said toys out to all the children there. 

At first, when he started this, he thought it would be a good way to show to the witch that he had changed, that he wasn’t the same selfish, greedy boy anymore. He realized eventually that this was not going to help, but he found that he didn’t want to stop. So, here he is, decades later, handing out toys but now with Loki on his side. 

Loki has been wearing the hood over his head the whole time as he promised to do and thankfully he doesn't seem to mind, knows that it's for his safety.

No one questions it when Thor tells them that it's just a kid that offered to help, none of them caring enough to doubt his words. They thank him for the toys, the people now much more friendly than they used to be decades ago. His foolishness and wrong deeds are mostly forgotten by now, only known as tales.

Loki jumps on his feet excitedly once they've finished, already tugging at Thor's wrist, too impatient to wait any longer.

"So, how about we go eat something fi-"

"Thor. _Books!_ " Loki reminds him and Thor sighs and nods; Loki is quite stubborn when he wants something. Besides, Thor loves indulging him a little too much to actually say no to him.

They end up buying six new books and even though Loki insisted on carrying them, they're too heavy for him, so he settled for just holding one against his chest on their way to one of the taverns, while Thor is carrying the rest. They'll have to return to the cabin soon, before it gets completely dark, but they deserve to eat something first.

Loki is almost too excited to stay still on his seat and keeps glancing at his books, probably only barely holding back and not starting to read right away.

Thor lets him have a couple of sips of his mead, grinning at the way Loki grimaces at the taste and his cheeks turn red.

They eat rather quickly and Thor pays for the food before they go outside, ready to head home. Luckily Loki is eager to go back and read his books, so he doesn't complain or demands that they prolong their visit.

He does complain, however, as they make their way up the mountain. It takes Loki more effort to keep up with Thor's large steps and, even though, Thor usually slows down exactly for this reason, now he doesn't want them to take longer than they need to reach the cabin.

He ends up lifting Loki in his arms, one hand holding Loki while the other is carrying the books.

An hour later they're both bathed and wearing their nightclothes, both of them having a book in their hand as they slip into the bed and under the covers. Loki settles on his stomach, propping himself on his elbows and resting his head on his hands, one of the new books open in front of him.

Thor is supposed to be reading, too, but he finds it a bit hard to tear his eyes off Loki.

Loki has a small, cute smile on his lips and his green eyes shine excitedly as they dart from line to line. His face is flushed pink from the hot bath, only managing to make him look even more adorable. Thor can see his ears twitch from time to time, probably when something exciting or surprising happens in the book. His antlers are still small - barely even there, really, unlike most male deer - but luckily, it's not something Loki seems to mind. Thor finds them cute.

It's strange, seeing him like this. Thor still remembers him a few years ago, when Loki was a tiny baby that didn't seem to have many hopes to survive. And yet, here they are. His little Loki is healthier than ever and he looks happy, too!

"What?" Loki asks, drawing him out of his thoughts and Thor makes a confused hum, his cheeks slightly heating up at getting caught starring- not that he was doing anything wrong. He was just admiring how much Loki has grown, that's it. "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" Loki says, narrowing his eyes at him, and Thor chuckles, reaching with his hand to ruffle Loki's hair, his thumb brushing over the soft fur of Loki's ears.

"Did you have fun today?" He asks instead, ignoring Loki's question.

Loki's brightens up at that and he nods his head immediately, his cheeks rounding around his broad grin.

"Mhm! I mean, it was a little boring at first but then we went to see all those books! And we even bought some! And I drank some mead, too! It was so fun," Loki exclaims and Thor can't help mirroring his grin. "I loved it. We should go again!"

Thor's smile drops before he can stop it, his chest tightening painfully at the words. "Loki.."

"Oh," Loki murmurs when realization hits him and smacks his little hand over his mouth, his eyes widening. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."

"Hey, it's okay," Thor reassures him, offering him a kind smile that he's sure doesn't quite reach his eyes. It's not that he cares about himself, about what he might be missing while imprisoned here; he's gotten used to this, to living in the cabin and having only Loki as his company. He doesn't mind it. He likes it even. But Loki deserves to come and go whenever he wants; Thor shouldn't hold him back. Loki is free.

"You know, Loki. If.." he starts, and even though it hurts to say it, he knows it's the right thing. He wants the best for Loki, wants him to be happy, even if it means that Loki would have to leave him. Loki's not an adult yet but he'll be in a couple of years, and even now Thor would have no right to stop him if Loki decided he wanted to leave. Thor swallows past the lump in his throat and continues. "If you wanna go to the town, or- or anywhere else, you can. You're free to do so, even without me."

Loki just frowns at him for a few seconds, not seeming to understand what Thor is saying. "Why would I do that? I like it here, with you."

"I know that, little one. But just, if you ever want to leave- to go somewhere else, I'll understand. I won't be mad," Thor explains and Loki nods but doesn't seem very pleased with Thor's answer.

"But, will you not miss me?" He asks with a small pout now that immediately brings a smile to Thor's face. It's ridiculous how easily Loki can improve his mood.

"Of course I'll miss you, little one. I'll miss you so much, you have no idea," Thor tells him and Loki grins, shuffling on the bed so he can drape himself over Thor.

"I'd miss you, too. That's why I'm not going anywhere. _Ever!_ " Loki says and Thor feels a little guilty for hoping that Loki's saying the truth, that he's going to stay with him forever.

An adorable yawn coming from Loki breaks completely the heaviness of the conversation and Thor chuckles, rubbing Loki's back with his hand.

"I think it's time to go to sleep, hm?" He murmurs softly and Loki hums, reluctantly pulling away. He places his book on the bedside table and then shifts into his deer form, usually preferring this one when he goes to sleep. He struggles to take his clothes off, having forgotten to do so before shifting, and now squirms on the mattress, huffing in frustration when nothing happens and his clothes are still tangled around his legs.

Thor takes pity on him and Loki lets him help him, nudging his head against Thor's chin as a thank you. Once he's all done he climbs onto Thor's soft, round belly and curls up there and Thor chuckles, having used to it by now. It's not like Loki's heavy, anyway.

"Goodnight, little one," he says and leans in to place a kiss between Loki's ears, wrapping his arm carefully over Loki's small body, knowing that Loki likes being cuddled and enjoys the warmth of his embrace.

It helps Thor sleep, too, if he's honest. This intimacy between them, having Loki so close to him, is strangely comforting and Thor revels in it, humming pleased as he drifts off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kudos and comments on the first chapter 😭 I wasn't expecting so much and so enthusiastic feedback, but I'm really glad to see that I was wrong. 
> 
> I hope you keep enjoying this little story 😁❤️

Thor holds a book in one hand, stroking Loki's back with his other, smiling every time Loki lets out pleased, little huffs. A fluffy blanket is spread over Thor's lap and Loki's body, only Loki's ears peeking out from underneath it.

Thor is reading to him one of their old books because Loki wants to read the new ones on his own first; Thor doesn't mind either way.

He likes their little routine.

In the morning Thor is always the first to wake up and he gets up, eats breakfast and makes some for Loki as well, before heading to his little workplace beside the cabin to chop and sculpture the wood he has gathered the previous days- if there's none left, then that's his work for the day.

Loki stays in the cabin most of the time, eating and reading and lazing around and doing whatever it is that magical deer creatures do when they're alone. Sometimes, however, he comes to the workplace to help Thor- or simply to annoy him; he can be a bratty little thing like that. It's unfairly endearing, if Thor's being honest.

Later, they return to the cabin and have a quick bath, before cooking their lunch. Well, Thor does. Loki goes around their little kitchen and just tries whatever Thor is making, grinning playfully when Thor - half-heartedly - scolds him. Thor has tried to teach him to cook many times, but Loki always manages to somehow ruin the food- yes, even for Thor who isn't a picky eater in the slightest. Thor has actually started to suspect Loki is doing it on purpose so that he won't have to help, but he hasn't said anything. He rather likes it when he cooks for Loki and takes care of him, anyway.

The rest of their day is spent on the couch or the armchair by the fireplace, most likely in the company of a book.

Just like now.

Loki's fur is soft under his calloused palm, his hand feeling impressively large as he runs it up and down Loki's small body. Loki is completely relaxed in his lap, the thump of his heart steady, almost lulling-

Thor starts when he suddenly feels touching smooth skin instead of fur and he looks down at his lap only to be greeted by a very - well, _almost_ \- human Loki.

"Loki!" He yelps and tries to glare at him, keeping his expression as firm as he can; unfortunately it's almost impossible to get even remotely angry at Loki. "What have we said?"

Loki shoots Thor a sweet smile, looking at him with an innocent, confused expression, as if he doesn't know what Thor is talking about.

"Clothes. Now. Go."

"Why?"

"Loki..." Thor says in a warning voice, but Loki ignores him.

"I'm too comfy," he mumbles lazily and nuzzles Thor's belly, humming softly. "Besides, it's totally fine, I have the blanket. See?" He says and drags it over his head, hiding under it. "You can’t even see me!"

"Loki-"

" _Pleaaaase_ ," he whines, having emerged from under the blanket, looking at Thor with big, pleading, green eyes.

As if Thor can ever deny him anything when he looks at him like that.

"Okay, fine."

"Really?? Perfect! And don't stop this, please. I like it," he says, pouting, as he grabs Thor's hand, guiding it on his back.

Thor indulges him; he always does, after all. He strokes Loki's back gently, making sure to keep his hands on the higher part of Loki's back, not wanting to make this any more inappropriate than it already is-

Not that this is inappropriate in any way, of course. Everything is fine, normal-

"Oh, and keep reading," Loki demands and Thor can't help grinning, shaking his head.

"Little brat."

Loki giggles and shifts on Thor's thigh until he's comfortable, humming for Thor to start reading again, which Thor does.

Loki is completely quiet for a long while after that, longer than he usually is; he always interrupts Thor, either because he wants to ask something or to express his distaste for a specific part or simply to giggle when something a bit... _inappropriate_ happens in the book. Deer Loki is an angel but human Loki can be a little devil; still sweet and adorable, but a devil nonetheless.

Which is why Thor isn't surprised when Loki interrupts him, at last.

"Thor," he says, his voice unusually serious. Thor stops reading and waits for him to continue. "I thought about it - quite a lot, if I'm honest - and I think we should do what people do in the books when they love each other- I mean, you love me, right?"

"Of course, little one," Thor says even though he knows that he's probably going to regret it. But it's the truth; he can't not answer.

Loki grins at that and rearranges himself on his lap so they're facing each other. Despite Loki's weight being barely noticeable, Thor is suddenly hyperaware of Loki's body on top of him, of how his thighs are spread wide open to straddle Thor's.

It's strange, but not in a bad way. Thor is sure he shouldn't like this as much as he does, but he decides not to dwell on it.

"Good! And since I love you, too, we should kiss!"

Thor chokes on his own spit, coughs a few times before he manages to speak. "Loki-"

"Just one tiny little kiss," Loki says and he must sense Thor's hesitation because he continues. "Please?"

Thor turns his head, offers his cheek. "Here," he says, even though he knows that's not what Loki means. Still he needs to try. What Loki is asking is- is wrong; Loki might not know it, but Thor does.

"That's not what the books say," Loki huffs, stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest, which makes the blanket slip off one of his shoulders. Thor is quick to fix it, covering him completely.

"Yeah, well... Books are stupid!" He says helplessly, cursing himself inwardly.

_Great job, Thor._

"No, they're not! You just don't wanna kiss me!"

"Little one, it's not that. We just- we can't do that... You have to understand-"

Loki huffs angrily and doesn’t let Thor finish talking, wrapping the blanket tightly around his shoulders as he gets up and makes his way to the bedroom, snapping the door close.

Thor sighs in defeat and slumps back in the couch.

During the last fifteen years or so, Thor had almost no problems raising Loki. His little one was always so sweet and good, even when he wasn’t on his best behavior- well, it helped that he was a deer for most of the time, but that’s not the point. 

This is the first time that he has no idea what he should do.

Perhaps it's merely teenage hormones and it'll pass, but until then, what? It's not like he can give Loki what he's asking for, can he?

His stomach tightens with shame when he glances down at his lap, finding the unmistakable bulge of his growing erection.

He ignores it, just like he always does when his mind goes to dangerous thoughts like that. It means nothing, anyway. It's just that he's been alone for way too long and Loki is growing up and he's so beautiful and sweet-

And Thor loves him more than anything in the world and can't fuck this up. He has already lost his whole life once before, because he was being too selfish; he won't be able to handle it again if he lost Loki. And for some reason he thinks this would hurt even more.

He sits on the couch for several minutes, trying desperately to figure out how to handle this.

For a moment, he imagines Loki going to ask someone else, a complete stranger, deer or man, for a kiss - or even for _more_ that that, maybe - and he can't bare even the mere thought of it, his insides twisting with an ugly feeling. Loki is _his_ little one, after all.

It seems like there's no solution to his problem - at least not one that he’ll find right now - but he knows he can't leave Loki sulking alone in the room, forever.

He still hasn't decided how to handle it nor does he have a plan, when he finally goes to the bedroom, knocking on the door twice before stepping in.

Loki is curled up under the blankets, still in his human form, and Thor feels his heart ache a little when he hears Loki sniffling. He sighs and approaches the bed, sitting on the mattress beside Loki.

"Loki, sweetheart," he says softly and waits patiently, his lips twitching up when Loki's head slowly peeks out from under the blanket. His eyes are wet and a few tears are still rolling down his flushed cheeks.

Thor reaches for him slowly, giving Loki enough time to pull away if he wants to, and wipes the tears gently with his thumbs, before slipping his hands under Loki and gathering him in his arms.

"Shh, don't cry, little one. Come on, please. I'm sorry," Thor says pleadingly, glad that at least Loki is letting him hold him.

"You don't love me, you lied!" Loki accuses him but he still buries himself further in Thor's embrace, rubbing his face against his chest.

"I _do_ love you, Loki. Of course I do-"

"But you didn't want to kiss me," Loki whines and Thor sighs, trying to figure out how what he can say to explain this to Loki, without hurting him.

"We don't show love just with kissing, little one," he starts and smiles when Loki makes a questioning sound. "You can show love in many ways. With cuddles for examples," he says and tightens his arms around Loki. "Or with simply caring about one another, making the other smile, making them happy."

Loki pulls slightly away and just looks at him, staying quiet as he thinks about it for a bit. "Oh" he says then and Thor smiles, feeling quiet proud of himself for handling it so well. He did a good job with this one- "Well, I still want the kiss!"

Thor lets out a long sigh, looking at the stubborn expression on Loki's face.

Perhaps... perhaps one kiss won't hurt. It won't mean anything; a kiss can be perfectly innocent.

"Will a kiss make you happy then?" He asks, already regretting it, but Loki is nodding his head eagerly, his expression turning hopeful now. "Okay okay. You can get your kiss," he says at last and Loki brightens up at the words, immediately leaning in for a kiss, ready to crash their lips together, whining when their noses bump against each other. 

Thor laughs and feels some of the tension leaving his body. "Wait wait," he tells Loki and cups his cheeks, cradling his face in two large hands, not surprised when Loki leans into the touch. "Close your eyes" he instructs and Loki frowns for a second but eventually he does as he's told; it says a lot, Thor thinks, about how much Loki trusts him.

Thor takes a breath and lets himself only look at Loki's face for a few seconds - pink lips, damp thick eyelashes, flushed cheeks; _he's beautiful_ \- before finally leaning in.

This is for Loki. Just for him. That's what Thor keeps telling himself: he's not doing it for himself, it's not like he's going to enjoy this. But his eyes fall closed of their own accord as he presses his mouth against Loki's and he has to swallow down a pleased sigh, refusing to do anything that would turn this into something it isn't, but it's not easy and his treacherous mind takes advantage of his weakness. He doesn't know if it is because he hasn't done this in ages - almost literally - but he's sure he hasn't kissed softest, sweetest lips.

He pulls away quickly even if he's tempted to let it last just a little bit longer, and Loki gasps quietly, reaching with delicate fingers to touch his rosy lips, right where Thor's mouth was only seconds before.

"Oh," he whispers and then smiles a bright, happy smile at him and Thor feels like he can breathe again. "Thor! You _love_ me!"

Thor chuckles. "I do, little one."

Everything feels fine- perfect even, just like before. He feels slightly foolish for thinking that something would change just because of an innocent kiss.

They go to sleep soon after, curled up together as always, Loki in his deer form and lying comfortably on Thor's belly and chest.

It doesn't feel different. It feels good and familiar and Thor falls asleep with a relieved smile on his lips.

_Hot, slick walls squeeze his cock as he slides in and he groans, feeling his climax approaching. Sweet, little whimpers draw his attention and he looks down, finding a small writhing body beneath him, a mess of black hair, a beautifully arched back._

_The boy is calling his name in breathless moans, urging Thor on, welcoming every hard thrust Thor delivers._

_It feels good- so fucking good. Thor thinks this might be the best thing he has ever felt in his whole life and he doesn't want it to be over but he's there... almost there._

_It takes him a while to realize what name he's moaning but he does eventually, and suddenly the dream feels more like a nightmare, because he's fucking Loki- his sweet, little Loki, and he's actually enjoying it. He's enjoying it so much that even now that he knows, he can't stop thrusting in, can't stop snapping his hips forward and filling Loki's little hole until every inch of his cock is fully buried inside the boy._

_He comes with a growl and feels his whole body tensing, and it's so intense and overwhelming, he feels dizzy, his head foggy, almost- almost like waking up from a dream-_

Thor gasps awake, only barely managing to stop himself from sitting up immediately, remembering that Loki is probably lying on top of him like he usually does, unless he's moved away during the night.

He blinks a few times and waits for his eyes to adjust to the dark, sighing in relief when he sees that Loki is still peacefully asleep.

His mind goes immediately back to the dream and he squeezes his eyes closed in a desperate - and failed - attempt to get rid of those thoughts. The dream was so vivid that almost feels like it was real, like it has actually happened and Thor feels sick in his stomach.

How could he have such perverse thoughts about Loki? Sure, Loki is beautiful - _really_ beautiful - and Thor, even though immortal, is still just a man, but that doesn't excuse anything. He's supposed to protect Loki, take care of him-

He freezes completely when he feels sticky wetness inside his underclothes, his eyes widening in panic; he had an orgasm - an actual fucking orgasm! - while Loki, his pure, precious and sweet Loki was still sleeping on top of him, completely unaware of what was happening.

_Fuck._

He knew he shouldn't have agreed to that damned kiss- he _knew_ it!

He slowly lifts Loki off him and places him beside him on the mattress, his breathing stopping for a moment when Loki makes a mumbling sound but, thankfully, Loki doesn't even stir, so Thor manages slip off the bed without waking him up.

He goes to the bathroom and cleans himself up, deciding to not go back to bed once he's done. If he's honest, right now he can't imagine ever sharing the bed with Loki again, not after what happened.

It's not that he hadn't had this kind of thoughts about Loki before; he loves Loki and he's lonely - and yes, sometimes he's horny, too - and Loki is _so_ pretty, it's impossible to not think about it. But before this, he could block these thoughts, he didn't dwell on them, and he definitely didn't have orgasms while thinking of mounting Loki.

So, this right now feels and _is_ different. He feels like he has lost his right to have any kind of intimacy with Loki, even if it's just sharing the bed with him.

Perhaps, it'll be better to keep his distance for a while. At least until he has this under control again.


	3. Chapter 3

Keeping his distance from Loki proves to be quiet difficult, which was to be expected, considering that they live together. It’s also that Thor doesn't want Loki to suspect anything and start worrying that he has done anything wrong. This is Thor's fault and he's the only one that should suffer from it.

He tries to keep the touching to a minimum - he tries to do this in a subtle way, not wanting to bluntly ask Loki to stop touching him, knowing that this would hurt Loki’s feelings - but Loki loves snuggling up to him and draping himself all over Thor, so that's not easy either. Thor hadn't really realized how much they touch each other, how much time they spend cuddled up together, until now.

If he's honest, he's quite surprised that the dreams took so long to come. Perhaps, Thor thinks, he had managed to push this away, hide it in the back of his head, but then the kiss happened and now it's all up to the surface.

It's honestly terrifying.

At night, he lies to Loki, tells him that his back is sore and he has to lie on his side; maybe, if Loki isn't sleeping on top of him it will help, he thinks foolishly.

Loki doesn't seem to mind.

Why would he, anyway? He's curling up to Thor's side only seconds later, nuzzling his snout into the crook of Thor's neck. 

And Thor is weak, okay? He always is when it comes to Loki. He can't help wrapping him in his arms, hugging him protectively against his chest.

He knows he should be stronger than that but he had spent so many years being alone and touch-starved before Loki came to his life, and Loki is made for cuddles; it's impossible for Thor to resist.

It only goes worse from there.

The dreams don't go away, they still haunt him every night. Even when he lies to Loki and tells him that he fell asleep on the couch, spending the night there; unsurprisingly, not sharing the bed with Loki does nothing to help him with his predicament.

Every single night since the damned kiss Thor wakes up feeling good and satisfied until everything comes back to him only seconds later and he's left just with his self-loathing and guilt.

He realizes, eventually, that he can't do anything to change this. He can only accept it and keep it to himself. It's not that bad if he never acts on it, right? He's not hurting anyone; he'll gladly protect Loki from himself until these desires fade away.

It sounds easy enough, Thor tells himself.

But then, of course, comes the night that ruins everything.

Loki usually goes to bed before him; that's nothing new. Loki bids him goodnight and leans in to place a kiss on Thor's cheek, like he always does. Or at least, that's what Thor expects. Instead, what Thor gets is a mouth on his, sweet little lips pressing against his own in a brief kiss.

"Goodnight, Thor!" Loki says cheerfully - as if this is how it's supposed to be, how it has always been - and then shuffles to the bedroom, leaving Thor gaping like a fool.

It happens again after that.

Loki starts to casually plant a small kiss on his lips when he tells Thor goodnight, when he thanks him for cooking lunch, or simply whenever he wants to. They're still innocent and sweet and Loki always has a happy, broad grin on his face afterwards, but it's pure torture for Thor. Because, unlike Loki, he's fully aware that he shouldn't be enjoying these little kisses so damn much and yet he is.

He knows what he has to do, even if that's not what he wants.

"This must stop," Thor says firmly when he feels Loki leaning in for another kiss; Thor brought him a bowl of fruits, cut in small pieces just like Loki likes it, and of course Loki thanked him. And was very obviously about to kiss him, before Thor stopped him, a hand placed to his shoulder, easily keeping him still and at a safe distance.

"What- why?" Loki asks, delicate eyebrows drawing together in a confused frown.

Just the fact that Loki truly doesn't understand why this must stop is enough of a reason why this should not be happening.

"Friends don't kiss each other on the mouth, little one," he says, more gently now, but still Loki doesn't seem to comprehend what Thor is talking about.

"And what if I want to keep being your friend but also kissing you?" Loki asks and continues without giving Thor the opportunity to answer. "I've read books, Thor, I know what it means. And I know what happens after kissing. I want that, too."

The words take Thor aback, not prepared to hear _that_. It's the last thing he needs with his imagination already running wild in his dreams.

"It's not... we can't, Loki... We're friends. And you- you're too young, too small-" he says helplessly, stuttering, but Loki interrupts him.

"I'm sure most deer at my age have already had many mates... Will I never get one just because I'm too small? Is that why you don't want me?"

Fuck. Loki looks actually hurt now; this was the last thing Thor wanted. He gulps past the lump in his throat and refuses to look at Loki's lips - red and puffy from biting; a nervous habit of Loki's -, instead, turning his gaze at Loki's sad, green eyes that are fixed on him.

"No, Loki, of course not," he says and lets out a deep sigh as he tries to collect himself. "That- that's not what I'm saying, sweetheart. It's just that this shouldn't happen. It _can't_ happen. I practically raised you. I know you since you were _this_ little," he tells him and brings his hands together to show how tiny baby Loki was.

Loki rolls his eyes at that, looking quite unimpressed. "It's not like I'm much bigger now," he mumbles and a fond laugh escapes Thor; he's too precious!

"You deserve so much better, little one. You're too good for someone like me."

"I'm not," Loki grumbles stubbornly, pouting.

"This wouldn't be fair to you, Loki. And I don't- I don't wanna take advantage of you," he says, hoping that Loki sees why this is wrong. He is all Loki has ever known. Loki has spent almost every second since he was born in this cabin with Thor as his only company. He didn't have a whole life before him, like Thor did.

"But- but I'm asking for this."

"You don't even know what it is that you're asking for, sweetheart," he says gently and Loki is about to protest but Thor stops him; there's no reason for them to dwell on this any longer. And yes, Thor might be determined to do what's right, but he doesn't know how many more times he can deny Loki before actually giving in. He would rather not find out, not when he feels his resolve so close to breaking. "You can't ask for this, little one. You just can't."

His tone is final and Loki can probably tell because he's quiet for a while, before nodding his agreement. "Okay. Can- can I ask for a bath then? I liked it when you bathed me but you never do that anymore... I missed it."

Thor can't help smiling as he nods his head; he can do that. Especially if that's going to help Loki forget their argument and make him happy. That's all he wants after all, to take care of his little one.

He realizes what a huge mistake this is only a couple of minutes later when he's waiting for the bathtub to get filled, hot water running, and Loki starts taking his clothes off. 

He makes a quiet startled sound, as if he didn't know that they bathe naked, his brain only now starting to function again. He was so relieved that he managed to put an end to their previous conversation, that he didn't consider this.

He turns his back to Loki, facing the other way.

Perhaps, he can tell Loki that he changed his mind, it's fine-

"Thor! The water," Loki says, his voice so excited that helps Thor relax a little. They've done this before, it's fine. Thor used to bathe him all the time.

He turns the water off and pours a generous amount of body wash in the bathtub, satisfied only when the surface of the water is covered with foam; at least this way he won't be able to see Loki once he's in the bathtub, Thor thinks quite relieved, and is proven to be wrong again when Loki steps in, the water clearing almost completely from the movement. Thor is now very thankful for the little foam that's left.

Loki hums contently and sinks in until only his neck and head are outside of the water.

Thor dares to look at him- _actually_ look at him, warmth spreading in his chest at the sight of Loki's beautiful smile. It's hard not to see that Loki isn't a child anymore and Thor can't help but stare for a while; he hasn't allowed himself to do so for the last few days since the dreams started.

Loki is so pretty with his rosy cheeks and red little lips, with his cute black ears and his green gorgeous eyes. It's not the first time Thor notices it but it is the first time he lets himself enjoy it, even just for a few seconds.

He's pulled out of his thoughts when he notices Loki looking at him suspiciously, obviously confused by the long silence. Thor shakes his head and goes to sit on the chair placed behind Loki, for this exact purpose, for when he used to bathe Loki. 

He rolls his sleeves up, not wanting to get them wet, before scooping some water in his palms and carefully pouring it over Loki's head. "Close your eyes, little one," he says and Loki does so, opening them again only when Thor has gotten his hair fully wet.

Thor reaches for the shampoo and pours some on his palm, rubbing his hands together before bringing them to Loki's head. He washes Loki's hair with practiced moves, careful with his ears and antlers that are more sensitive to the touch, smiling every time the cute fluffy ears twitch.

Thor massages his scalp, thick rough fingers threading through the wet black locks of Loki's hair. It's relaxing for both of them, familiar and comforting, and Thor smiles when Loki makes a soft rumbling noise, his eyes having fallen closed.

"I had a dream, last night," Loki murmurs sleepily, humming as Thor kneads gently the nape of his neck.

"Yeah? A good one?"

"Mhm, it was really nice. You were there, too," Loki says and Thor does his best to not think about his own dreams with Loki. "We were lying in bed, like we usually do. Only that we weren't wearing any clothes."

Thor's hands still for a moment, his heartbeat starting to speed up. He doesn't know where exactly this is going but he thinks it'd be better if he didn't find out.

"You were kissing me- on the lips, but not like we do. It was more... more, I don't know, but it was even nicer," Loki says and even though this is _Loki's_ dream, Thor can't help feeling guilty. He was the one that put those ideas in Loki's head when he agreed to that damned kiss!

"And then you pulled away-" Thor lets out a breath at that, only to regret it a moment later- "and started to kiss my neck and then even my- my nipples. It felt really good. Does it truly feel like that? Like the books say?" Loki asks and cranes his neck so he can look at him and Thor curses himself inwardly when his eyes immediately land on the exposed line of Loki's neck, flawless wet pale skin ready to be marked and claimed and all Thor can think is how bad he wants to know how Loki will taste on his tongue.

"Thor?" Loki asks and Thor realizes he has stayed silent for too long, his throat feeling dry when he tries to answer.

"I- that's not..." He croaks out, not sure what he should say, how he should handle this.

"I've had other dreams like this before," Loki interrupts him, sparing him the humiliation- for now. He's still looking at him and perhaps it should be funny and silly how Loki is talking about such things while looking so cute with the foam all over his hair, but Thor can barely breathe right now.

"I know you said that I'm really small, but it didn't seem to be a problem in my dreams. Everything worked just fine," he says with a shrug, almost casual, as if Thor isn't slowly dying right before him.

Because, of fucking course, everything worked fine. Loki might be little - even tiny when he curls up against him - but he's not _too_ small.

He's perfect.

"Loki..." He starts but has no idea how to continue; he feels as if all his blood is suddenly rushing south.

"That's why I don't understand why we- we can't do this," Loki says, a frown forming on his face. "And you said that you love me- oh... Do you not think I'm pretty?"

If Thor were a wiser man and let himself think before speaking, he would probably realize that answering to Loki's question is a rather bad idea, but he's opening his mouth to protest before Loki has even stopped talking.

"Loki, baby, that- that's not it. Of course you're pretty. The _prettiest_!" Thor tells him; he's not lying.

Loki perks up at that, green eyes shining happily, his cheeks turning a bright red color. "You called me baby," he mumbles, almost shy now. "I like it.".

"Oh," Thor breathes out quietly. He hadn't realized he said that but he can't deny that Loki is right; he likes it, too. It fits Loki.

He wonders if Loki would like it if Thor called him baby under different circumstances, if he'd moan sweetly for him every time Thor praised him and called him baby or sweetheart and told him how well he's taking him-

"I, uh, I think you should finish your bath on your own, Loki," he says half-heartedly as he carefully rinses Loki’s hair, not sounding convincing even to his own ears. It's pointless to try and resist, isn't it? He wants this; he truly does. He doesn't think he's ever wanted anything so badly in his whole life.

"Or, you- you should join me. We used to bathe together all the time," Loki says hesitantly, looking up at Thor through his eyelashes, his lower lip trapped between his teeth; he probably expects Thor to refuse the invitation.

And of course, that's what Thor should do, but-

"Are you sure, Loki?" He asks, keeping his voice firm, wanting Loki to truly consider this, to be absolutely certain that this is what he wants.

"I am," Loki says immediately, nodding his head eagerly, and continues when he sees that Thor obviously still has doubts. "I've thought about it- about you a lot. Really. I love you and you love me. And you're- you're also very handsome and you take care of me and protect me, so yes, I want this. Please."

Thor takes a deep breath and nods slowly, giving himself a few seconds to truly comprehend what this means for them.

He never stood a chance, did he? His little one had set his mind to this, to making it happen, and Thor was never really a difficult target. Not when it comes to Loki.

"Okay, baby. Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check this beautiful, cute [art](https://twitter.com/RaccoonBuebito/status/1224751174399586310?s=19) my lovely Raccoon made inspired by little deer Loki 🥰

"Okay, little one. Okay," Thor says at last and Loki beams at him, a huge grin spreading on his face that doesn't fail to bring a smile to Thor's lips, as well.

He gets up and starts removing his clothes, fully aware of Loki's gaze on him. It'll still be just a bath; he's not planning to let this go any further so soon. Just because he finally gave in it doesn't mean he'll stop being cautious. Loki deserves only the best and Thor will make sure he gives it to him.

A few kisses, however, wouldn't hurt anyone, Thor thinks, and his eyes immediately find Loki's lips, pink and soft and perfect for Thor to kiss and bite.

Thor pauses for a moment when he reaches for the waistband of his pants, considering waiting a few minutes for his erection to fall completely; he's been half hard since Loki started telling him about his dream.

"Thor?" Loki asks, probably seeing his hesitation. He sounds scared, as if he thinks that Thor is already regretting this. "Are you not coming?"

Thor smiles at him reassuringly and shakes his head, before pulling his pants down, his underwear following right after.

Loki's stare is anything but subtle and Thor holds back a laugh when he sees Loki glancing curiously at his cock that's hanging heavy and thick between his thighs, and then down at his own lap under the water, a slight frown forming between his eyebrows.

Thor clears his throat awkwardly and Loki's gaze snaps up at him, his cheeks painted a pretty red color.

"Sorry," he mumbles sheepishly, but Thor just smiles at him, shuffling closer to the bathtub and carefully getting in, the level of water rising as he sinks down, some of it falling out of the bathtub.

The bathtub is not small but Thor is a _big_ man so it's not very easy for both of them to fit inside. They shift a bit and luckily they manage to find a comfortable position, Loki settling between his legs, his back flush against Thor's chest and belly.

"Is this okay, little one?"

"Mhm," Loki hums and presses back, closer to him, turning his head to smile at Thor. "It's really nice."

Thor mirrors Loki's smile, all the tension leaving his body; it truly is nice. He thought it'd be weird but he feels himself relaxing, his body melting wonderfully into the hot water, and he relishes the feeling of having Loki so close to him. Even now that they're naked it somehow still feels pure.

It's truly lovely, just like his little one.

Thor starts a little when Loki grabs his hands but doesn't protest when Loki wraps Thor's arms around himself, letting them rest on his thighs.

"How long can we stay here?" Loki asks, absently running a finger across Thor's palm.

"Until the water starts to get cold. We can't let you get sick, can we?" He says playfully and gives Loki's thigh a gentle pinch, making him giggle and squirm.

" _Hey_ ," he squeals but he's still laughing and grinning, turning his head to shoot Thor a half-hearted glare.

Thor smiles at him - he finds he can't stop smiling, not when he's with his little one like this - and kisses the top of his head when Loki stops moving, settling again between Thor's legs. Thor feels something tickling his inner thighs and he tries to shift slightly away, his breath hitching when said something brushes over his balls.

"Oh," Loki says, snaking an arm behind him, between them. "Is my tail bothering you?" He asks and doesn't wait for Thor to answer as he reaches for it, readjusting it so that it doesn't touch Thor, Loki's fingers brushing over Thor's cock as he does so, making Thor's eyes go wide. "Is this better?"

"It's- yeah, it's better," Thor croaks out, letting out a shaky exhale. He hasn't felt the touch of another person there in _years_ ; he thinks he might spill just at the possibility of Loki touching him like that- of him touching Loki in such an intimate way.

Loki, satisfied with his work, relaxes again in Thor's arms, letting out a content sigh.

A comfortable silence settles between them, allowing them to just enjoy the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together, the warm water around them making everything even more relaxing. Thor can't help but still have some lingering doubts about this, but his mind is more at ease now; this - having Loki so close to him, hugging him, being able to let his hands rest on his smooth pale thighs - feels good, _right_.

"Thor?" Loki's voice breaks him out of his thoughts, sounding almost too loud in the silence of the room.

"Hm?"

Loki shifts in his hold and turns around so that they're facing each other, sitting on Thor's thighs. "Have you ever had a dream about me?"

Thor wasn't expecting the question and he almost laughs when he thinks that his problem was that he literally couldn't stop dreaming Loki. To be fair, even before his dreams turned inappropriate, he still used to have dreams with Loki starring in them. Most of the time he would dream that he was free, that he could take Loki anywhere, show him the world.

"Yes, little one. Many times."

"Really?" He asks excitedly but then narrows his eyes at Thor, looking at him a bit suspiciously. "And what did you dream? Was it like my dreams?"

"Well..." Thor trails off, hesitating to share such details. Loki's dreams - even though inappropriate - were still quite innocent comparing to some of Thor's.

""It wasn't, was it? It's okay," Loki mumbles when it takes Thor a bit too long to answer, but it's obviously not okay, his shoulders immediately slumping down.

 _Fuck it_ , Thor thinks. If he is to do this, he'll do it right. No mixed signals. There's no reason for Loki to feel disappointed when in fact he was the protagonist of every single one of Thor's dreams during the last weeks- and probably even longer than that. He deserves to feel wanted and desired and loved, and Thor will make sure of it.

"Loki," he says softly, reaching with his hand to cup his cheek, smiling when Loki lets him do so without pulling away. "Of course I've dreamt about you. I've seen you in my dreams so many times, baby." Loki bites his lip at the pet name, trying to hold back his smile and Thor's grin widens. "You wanna know what my dreams were about, little one?"

Loki nods, his fluffy ears twitching enthusiastically.

"Well, we were on the bed," he starts, brushing his thumb over Loki's bottom lip, smiling at the way Loki's mouth slightly parts under the touch. "And I was kissing you everywhere- just like this," he says and leans in to press a soft kiss on Loki's lips, eliciting a pleased gasp from him.

"What else?" Loki asks impatiently, instinctively chasing after Thor's mouth when Thor pulls away. "Were you kissing me anywhere else? Were you touching me? Was the dream nice? Did you like it?"

Thor chuckles fondly at Loki's enthusiasm, leaning in again to kiss him, relishing how Loki immediately relaxes and goes pliant in his hold, mewling quietly in protest when Thor breaks the kiss.

"It was more than nice, little one. I couldn't keep my hands off you and you were so sweet, sprawled out for me on the mattress, moaning my name."

"Oh," Loki breathes out, his cheeks heating up both in shyness and arousal. "Well, you- you can touch me now, too, if you want."

Thor smiles at him, his hand drifting down to the side of Loki's delicate neck, giving it a light squeeze. "Where do you want me to touch you, sweetheart?"

Loki's eyes widen at the question and he thinks about it for a few seconds, looking like he can't decide where he wants Thor's hands first. "I don't know. Everywhere," he says at last, giving Thor a nervous pleading look.

 _Poor baby._ All this is so new to him; Thor can't expect him to know what he wants- what he likes. Thankfully Thor is a patient man - years of loneliness has made him so - and he's more than willing to teach Loki everything he'd like, to help him discover whether he enjoys something or not.

Thor smiles at him warmly and runs his hands up and down Loki's sides, chuckling when a little _ah_ escapes Loki as Thor's thumbs brush over his cute little nipples. "Like this, baby?"

Loki nods, his back arching, pushing towards Thor's touch as Thor toys with his nipples. He keeps his touches gentle, not wanting to overwhelm him, the little nubs quickly stiffening, turning red and puffy. The sight makes Thor's mouth water and he can't help ducking his head down, closing his lips around one hard nipple.

Loki lets out a surprised cry and his hands come to grip Thor's shoulders, fingers digging into his flesh as Thor suckles on the little nub, flicking it with his tongue.

" _Thor_ ," Loki whines, his body trembling in Thor's hands, his hips instinctively rocking against Thor's.

Thor grunts and turns his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. He runs his hands down Loki's back and lets them drift even lower until he can cup Loki's round ass. He squeezes the plump little cheeks in his palms and Loki chokes out a needy moan, his whole body tensing and trembling.

Thor realizes the little one just came only when Loki grows completely lax in his arms, collapsing against him, panting heavily. Thor pulls away and rearranges Loki in his hold, smiling at the whimpering little sound Loki makes.

"Baby? Are you okay?" He asks, getting a breathless _yes_ as an answer. Thor smiles and rubs Loki's back soothingly, waiting for him to calm down.

"Th- that was..." Loki says, seeming to be at a loss for words. He sounds shocked and truly in awe, like he can't believe that something can feel this good. Thor can't wait to show him how much more exciting having an orgasm can be. "Thor, I want more! Can we do more? Like the things I dreamt- or the ones you did, maybe. Pretty please? I mean... if you want to, of course. Do you want to? Please say yes."

Thor laughs and brings their lips together, placing a kiss on the tip of Loki's nose when he pulls away.

"Come on," he says and gets up, turning the water on to rinse them both as quickly as he can.

"What, no- _why_? Do you not want us to do more, then?" Loki asks, confused, but lets Thor manhandle him and wash him until he's clean and ready.

"We're gonna take this to the bed, little one. Is that alright?" He asks, cleaning himself just as fast, not wanting to waste any more time not touching Loki, something that Loki seems to agree on.

" _Oh._ Yes, yes! Definitely alright- _more_ than alright!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Feedback is always appreciated 🙏😀❤️


End file.
